One-Shot Collection
by karakishou
Summary: One-Shots from me to you, all are very random If you want any of these to become a full fan fiction then P.m me or leave a review with a request. Each chapter or One-shots might be of the same anime but with a different plot. BTW there's Vocaloid here to as well, ENJOY!
1. A Gumi and Len story

**I thought of this while typing The battle for her love (stay tuned for that one also) well enjoy this new One-Shot**

As Gumi was sitting alone waiting for the bus on a rainy evening and then at an unsuspecting moment a yellow headed boy spots her. To him she looks like the goddess of love herself, seeing her alone and in the rain he decides to wait for the bus also even though his house is only a couple of blocks away. Being as awkward as he is he just couldn't think of anything to say so he ended up telling her

"Is your hair naturally green or..."

amused by his question and uncertainness she says "yes its natural why do you ask?" she says with a gentle smile

"oh...umm what school do you go to?"

"Starland" she said looking if a bus was coming yet

"Really? me too..but Ive never seen you anywhere around school and believe me how can a person miss a beautiful green hair girl like you?"

she giggled "I'm sure you've heard of the name 'singing goddess' right?"

"Yeah...wait thats you!?"

"Uh huh has a beautiful singing voice and whose parents got into a nasty divorce that didn't end well and ended up living with foster parents...yeah thats me" she said with her head hung down

on instinct Len hugged her and told her "... I don't care what happened in your past... your very pretty.." Len started blushing

Gumi didn't like that she was feeling weak so she moved her face from his chest and to his ear and whispered "You know your very cute yourself Len Kagamine" She said knowing it would distract his senses

As a bus finally approaches Len asked Gumi what her name was and she said "I don't know look for me at school and find out"

The bad thing about it was that day was friday so he couldn't investigate untill 2 days later but the day still wasnt over for our pair

**Kagamine Residence**

As Len went into his house he was greeted by his adoptive sister

"Hey Len!" she said running to him "why did you take so long"

Len gave her a gentle smile "Rin where is mom and dad they should be here already"

"Well dad called and said that he's working late again today and mom called saying she's staying at her friend's house"

"Did she sound drunk on the phone?"

Rin nodded

Len gave a bug hug to his sister telling her that everything was going to be okay and he asked her if she was hungry she said yes so Len started making Ramen since it was the only thing left in the cabinets

When dinner was over he walked his sister to her bed since she was falling asleep just standing and when they reached her bed she didn't let go of his hand and she half-sleepingly said "stay with me..."

and Len couldn't do anything since she had a tight grip on his hand so they both ended up sleeping together in the same bed

the next day at school Len wanted to know where his 'Singing goddess' might be so he could try again and this time maybe impress her so he went to Oliver's table and asked him.

"Oliver? Umm your familiar with the 'Singing goddess' right?"

"Yes... but why do you ask? and besides having the status she has she might not receive you with a nice welcome."

"I don't care I just want to talk to her."

"Fine whatever...Follow me she's in practice now so you need to be quiet"

"Why aren't you in practice?"

"Because Lily asked of me today not to bother in rehearsals"

"Oh...but you like her don't you?"

"Yes but...NO! I hate her she's such a bitch to me"

"So if she was much nicer you would actually confess your love to her"

"Aw shut up...or should I instead ask why your adorable little sister isnt glued to you today"

"Well shes with Gakupo and the new girl-"

"So you decided to sneak away in search of your love, what a hopeless romantic you are"

"And your helping me so you can get a glimpse of Lily right you little sneak"

"You can just shut it okay!"

"Uh huh well good luck with your unrequited love"

"I should be saying that to you" Oliver said with a smirk

As they reached the in campus studio Gumi was singing "Childhood blues" Len was thinking to himself that she has the most beautiful voice he's ever heard. Leaving Len to fall more in love with her at every note she sang. When she was over and noticed a yellow head boy looking at her and Gumi was very happy that someone other than Lily and Oliver got to hear her voice. She loved the way Len looked while he was lost in his little world but instead said

"What are you doing interrupting my rehearsal" Gumi said very angrily

"Im sorry its just..."

"ugh goddess while I handle this can you practice the lyrics from your new song"

With an annoyed face Gumi nodded and went to do what Lily had asked from her

"Len what are you doing here? Can you just leave...at any moment now your sister is going to barge in here and disrupt things" Lily said in a stern way

"She wont I promise" Len said defensively "The new girl is keeping her company"

"As in new girl you mean that Hatsune girl"

"Yes...I promise if she comes and disrupts ill personally leave without a fight"

"hmm okay then sit there and relax lose yourself in the music for all I care just don't say anything"

Oliver surprised how Lily handled things and how she even invited him to sit down he thought that she might be in a good mood today so he invited himself to sit down and relax but his bubble burst when Lily told Oliver to leave and Len whispered to him

"Shes a tusundere don't worry she likes you"

"hahaha very funny" he said sarcastically and left the room

As Lily got back to her station everything went as though Len wasnt even there, his goddess' voice as beautiful as ever and Lily giving her suggestions on how to make her sound perfect at the end of the day that day went very good of course untill Len finally got the courage to tell his goddess how he really feels for her and in an attempt to do this he waited for her at the main entrance. When Len saw her he pretended he was going the same way and casually bumped into her.

"Ugh can you watch where your...Len?"

"Haha hi" he said nervously

"What are you doing following me you stalker first its rehearsals and now this what do you want from me?"

"Well I just wanted to say...why did you leave on the bus so quickly...why were you in a rush to leave?"

"I had a home and parents to get to I was not going to spend anymore time waiting with such an idiot as yourself...and besides I have a reputation to uphold as the singing goddess and you have one also and as the 'shy mouse' you should never be able to approach or even dream about a goddess as me"

"I don't care what you are...I love you" and with that he walked to where she was and kissed her


	2. A girl and an alley

THE UNKNOWN GIRL 2

while I was walking home in the darkest of nights my phone rang "Uh hello?"

"haha Vexa whats up"

"Uhhhh nothing...wait Goma is this you?" she said very unpleased

as he leaned on the table to poor more beers for his friends "haha yeah babe its me man how are you"

"fine but why do you ask I mean I was just at your house "

"bummer right? you should have stayed maybe the night would have gotten more interesting"

"hahaha don't make me laugh"

"But it wasnt a joke?"

"I was being sarcastic you dimwit and besides why would I want to stay when your friends are over"

"yeah well...i couldve just told them to leave"

"enough of this im hanging up now"

"no wait-"

as Vexa hung up she was left again walking alone in the dark night for her boyfriend Goma isn't the type of boyfriend to walk his 'girl' home but besides that he's an okay guy and as she was walking in the ominous darkness she heard a crying noise and decided to check it out as she was after the sound she found a little girl crouched down just pouring her eyes out...at that time i reached out my hand and asked in a sweet voice

"little girl were is your parents?"

the little girl grabbed my hand and pointed into the darkness there i saw two dead bodies one laying on top of the other as the same time I felt disgusted I was also sad for the little girl had lost her parents so i asked her

"do you want to come to my house?"

and the girl nodded and without saying any words she got up and left with me

as we reached my house I asked her if she was hungry and again she nodded i asked her what she was hungry for but she kept silent again i asked her wondering that maybe she didn't hear me the first time and again she kept silent until finally the third time i asked her she transformed into a horrid creature covered in black with long nails no eyes in the sockets and crazy sharp teeth in the blink of an eye that it took for this "little girl" to show her true self was all the time it took for my life to end

all the while this creature was scratching at my skin i finally understood the story of... The Prince and the Raven


	3. Unknown Girl

Warning: it's very dark and doesn't have much bad words for I tried to keep it as clean as I could if you don't like this kind of stories than don't read it (simple as that)

For those who don't mind and do read it thank you I've been reading some very sad fan fiction that I don't know but in 4 hours i came up with this please do enjoy

* * *

Its hard to say goodbye to the people that I love but that's what everybody has to, at least someday. My story is neither happy nor sad for I am the narrator, the master of this virtual storybook that can be made from simple imagination wishing that anime, love, life in general could only be like this. Most of us wish that we could be as cool as Usui Takumi from Maid sama or as beautiful as Itsuka Kitori from Date A Live but to be honest It might just be me. My story has no begging but an ending, an ending so tragic that the sun no longer shone on her for this person who I've become. Dogs howl at me presence while cats hissed at my ungodly figure i could tell that even the world hated my very existence for I was an orphan. My parents you ask? Well they traded me to get their filthy hands on what they desired the most. What could that be you ask? Well a simple reply to answer that hasty mouth of yours that only wants my answers is you ask way to many questions but ive bottled to many of my feelings to even stop the production of these bottles that have been stored away deep in that chest i keep in my brain that is filled with all the pain, questions, and these precise "feelings" that you humans tend to have. I do not consider myself human but an animal that was used beat and recycled only for my pain and even more questions wouldn't stop my mass production of bottles I've tried and tried to stop my horrible nightmares from happening but it wasnt working the words "waste of space" "nothing" "die" is just carved in my memory now for this labyrinth has no escape. Why do you ask me to stop talking now if things were only building up to the good parts? Are you tired of my needless rambling? Am I not useful to tell you the answer to the question you most yearned for? Why do you look at me like that with those eyes of yours? I AM NOT MAD AT ALL! Are you finally tired of me that you will unknowingly accuse me of schizophrenia. Well the only reason i am unloving this closed space of solitude is because I know that they will come for me at any moment. Who you ask? WHY THE DEVIL OF COURSE! Once he my god the devil comes for me then i will be the most happy. Screw your God for all he did for me was let the people who I was traded to rape, beat, and kill me in all forms. I am not a human that you all think i am, I am an animal that has been killed mentally, Sexually, and most of all physically. You may not be able to see my scares but i do i see them very clearly. STOP MY RANTING AND GIVE YOU THE ANSWER YOU MOST NEED! What's good that's going to give me if im sure you know the answer to that but you need my full confirmation so that could happen to NO! I may be the devils child as you all seem to call me but seeing that do you think im stupid well think again cuzz im not telling you. AGAIN YOUR ASKING IF I ...KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! YOUR WRONG I LOVED MY PARENTS BUT THEY DIDNT SEEM TO LOVE ME BACK! WHY DO YOU NEED MY ANSWER THAT BADLY! times up times...times up you say?(a struggle with the investigator) i managed to grab your gun you moronic demon well do you know what that mean if i point the gun at me head i could directly shoot myself and die but seeing as your a good candidate to become my assistant in hell i will give you the answer you longed awaited for. My parents traded me for their favorite thing in the world, drugs and I had no choice but i obeyed since back then i was very naïve and never disobeyed my "Mommy" and "Daddy richard" time passed and i was treated like a common whore and i started planning my revenge. "Mommy" and "Daddy Richard" had to be punished for what they did to my sweet old self so i did exactly that. I finally avenged that little girl that defended her parents when her "Master" called them scum of the earth for that Bastard was no different then they were. I just couldnt take it anymore (breaking down) i was tired of all the unjust treatment i received so i did it ...i took the clever and well you know the rest(showed a big smirk). Now with my parents hehehehehe they received special treatment i was nice enough to keep there bodes intact only to go to their funeral (starts breaking down again) why Mommy why didnt you love me when i was little you loved brushing my hair and we always would play with my dolls. Daddy Richard why did you introduce that red mist that would soon turn you into my prey why why why. NO INSPECTOR THIS IS MY GUN AND YOU CANT TAKE IT AWAY!(click) I can beleve i shot myself in the chest. why inspector why did you ruin my plan i was going to kill you first so we can be friends this time but in my beloved city of Zoomfall and with my real father Devilin. Ha i cant wait to see him but from far away for he is in Heaven and i in hell...

* * *

this girl that died with all the pain, questions she always had. Deep in her heart she decided that one day when she musters all courage she will again call herself a human and will begin to live the happy life her father, Her real father Devilin really wanted for her. she can't really say that she was satisfied with her actions but neither was she displeased this unknown girl who never wanted to say her name for the reason that she found it not worth mentioning ever. This unknown girl once dead all the continents fron the mountains and mountains of bottles had been spilt she engoyed that rambling time she had for whatever reason. I the storyteller am nothiing but that the storyteller and even if the ocean will roar and the clouds start bombarding the world with its rock solid tears the storybook has closed and thats all the world may know. the name of the girl is not at all important for thats how she wanted to be known as but the unknown girl who set a goal and compleated what she wanted with happines, pain, questions, and her diabolik ways...but tell me is this really the end?


End file.
